The present disclosure relates to expedited processing and handling of events.
The DOM, as defined by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C), includes an event model for managing event flow including registering event listeners for various event targets that listen for and handle certain event types. However, the DOM event model requires working through an entire path of a document tree from the document object to the relevant target node, or vice versa, each time an event is received, including intervening segments that are unrelated to the event, which can take additional time and introduce lag into the processing and handling of the event.